1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing netting generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to novel large mesh fishing netting and a method of making the same.
2 Background Art
The non-machine made portion of conventional fishing netting for midwater trawling and similar types of fishing have mesh apexes that are knotted, usually by hand. Typically, twisted or braided twines are used, normally made from nylon. A major problem with such fishing netting is that the knots tend to slip and, therefore, the mesh size is not uniform.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide novel fishing netting that does not employ knots.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such fishing netting that can be economically constructed.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such fishing netting that can be easily repaired.
It is another object of the invention to provide such fishing netting that can be easily towed.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide such fishing netting that is easily handled.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figure.
The present invention achieves the above objects, among others, by providing, in a preferred embodiment, fishing netting, comprising: a plurality of meshes formed from straps of twine, each strap having loops formed at each end thereof and at the center thereof, each loop being secured by a mechanical fastener. A method of manufacturing said fishing netting is also provided.